


Who did you like?

by reginalpgtz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalpgtz/pseuds/reginalpgtz
Summary: This is a oneshot based on an ask: hey could you maybe do a ino and sakura realizing they love each other?It’s a collection of small moments during which they’re both oblivious at first, then it hits them all at once when Sakura visits Ino at her flower shop.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Who did you like?

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing my babies Ino and Sakura. Hope you like reading them too <3 I do take requests, so you're welcome to ask anything.

“It’s been a while since I last was here” said Sakura while she watched Ino arrange another bouquet.

“It’s okay, you’ve had a lot to deal with lately, and Tsunade keeps us busy” replied the blonde with a soft giggle.

“Let me just finish arranging these last few flowers and then we can grab a cup of tea at the back. Would you like that?”

She took the remaining flowers and quickly arranged them into a beautiful bunch. She looked at it again and picked out two single pink flowers.

“Here, keep these, they’re for you”

“T-thank you, Ino” sakura blushed and tucked them both behind her ear.

“Come on, let’s go”

The shop’s back room was as lovely as the front part, also filled with gorgeous bouquets and a dozen sweet scents. Ino arranged two teacups and a few sweets on the small table and invited Sakura to take a seat.

“Do you remember when we were little? I’ve spent a lot of time now thinking about it.” Ino took a small sip out of her cup as Sakura spoke “We had a lot of fun didn’t we? Now it feels like it’s the last thing we’re having.”

“I remember when we used to pick flowers together in the field. And when I gave you the silly hair ribbon. You know, I stared at you too much, and I always told you it was because of your big forehead” Sakura’s cheeks burned at the mention of her biggest insecurity, “but in reality, it was because I loved your hair so much. I always wondered what running my fingers through your pink strands would feel like.”

Sakura’s heart softened, she was a bit surprised by Ino’s confession, but it made her feel warm inside.

“I was always looking for your approval, your opinion was so important to me” said Sakura after taking a bite of a lemon biscuit “there was this one time, and you’re going to think it’s silly, but it’s true.” She caught Ino’s curiosity.

“No, no, tell me I won’t think it’s silly, or perhaps I will and then I’ll make fun of you for it”

“Baaaaka Ino” said sakura playfully “but alright I’ll tell you. After I saw you do your nails I begged my mom to get me some polish too. I literally spent an hour picking the color so you’d like it. I think I settled on a lilac hue. What’s important though is that I spent all night thinking about what you’d say about it the next day. When I showed it to you, and I don’t think you remember because it was so insignificant, you said ‘Oh, cute’. Believe me. It’s one of my biggest victories.”

Ino lets out a snort followed by a loud burst of laughter.

“It is not.” she managed while catching her breath.

“Oh yeah it is.”

It took her a bit to calm down, but when she did, she opened up a bit more.

“Ugh but you’re so accomplished Sakura-chan. I’m the one who’s been seeking your approval. Remember when I first healed a fish? The first thing I did was look up to you so I could catch your expression. And you hugged me. Even though you’d done it a thousand times before, and it was easy for you, you still recognized my accomplishment.”

“We were so happy right? and we didn’t notice, we spent a lot of time fighting over a dumb rivalry. All because we liked the same boy.”

“I have another confession. I didn’t really like Sasuke-kun” Said Ino abruptly.

Sakura dropped the remnants of the biscuit she was holding and looked up at into with wide eyes.

“I just said I liked him because you said you liked him”

“Well I only said I liked him so you wouldn’t figure out who I really liked”

“Wait so” Ino took a moment to think, when she didn’t find the answer, she proceeded to ask “who did you like?”

both girls blushed intensely as both of them realized what they were confessing.

“Oh”

“Oh”

They stared right into each other’s eyes. Sakura didn’t know when she started holding Ino’s hand, but she was clutching it fiercely. Their noses were just an inch away from touching. It was as if the table had vanished and there was no more distance between them.

Sakura took a short breath.

“Ino?”

“Y-yes?”

“May I-”

“Mhmm”

Their lips touched slightly. It was really just a flutter, which sent tickles down both other their bodies and butterflies to their stomachs. Everything made sense now.


End file.
